Feeling Homesick
' ' '''Feeling Homesick '''is the 15th main series episode of the koopa kids. Like a large amount of season 1 episodes, it had a similar sub-plot to SMG4's blooper: Hotel Mario. In the episode, Wendy is framed for blowing up Peach's Castle, Mario & Luigi's House, and Wario & Waluigi's Shed, and is somehow found guilty and sent to prison. Meanwhile, the people who's homes were destroyed have to come to live in the airship with the Koopa family. Plot The episode starts with Wendy going to Goomburger in her car with Morton & Lemmy, meanwhile Bowser is looking for a Banzai Bill to blow up Mario's house. Kooper hands him one, and he fires it from the cannon, however he fails to realize the Bill wouldn't stop, and it goes on to destroy Peach's Castle, and Wario's Shed. Wendy's car gets stopped by two Koopatrols, and they suspect that she is the one who fired the Bill, causing her to be arrested by them. The court also finds her guilty and she is put in a prison uniform and sent away to prison, as well as being put with a psychopath cell-mate known as Shelly. At the airship Mario complains about the food there, and Peach, Waluigi & Wiggler argue over the rooms they're sleeping in. Kamek decides that everyone living there is never going to work, as all everyone does is fight, showing a bunch of them fighting, and there being too many people, showing Wario exiting the bathroom, only for Roy to go in. At prison, Gooper & Bob are also there, and Wendy wants them all to escape the prison but the others say it's too risky. Meanwhile on the airship, Mario & Bowser argue over spying on Peach in the shower, however it turns out to be Corporal Paraplonk, and Morton & Lemmy also get kicked out of their room by Peach & Daisy. Wendy convinces Shelly to escape prison, despite the insane security guard outside the airship, by blowing up a hole in the ground of the cell with TNT. Back on the airship Bowser, Mario & Wario end up fighting as usual, but due to disturbing everyone else they settle it on the bridge of Eldin. Waluigi tries helping with a rocket launcher, but turns and blows up Bowser Jr. instead. Waluigi runs off the airship due to panicking. Lemmy is upset and misses Wendy while Wendy herself is escaping with Shelly, Gooper and Bob, although they are having trouble keeping it down so that the insane Security Guard doesn't hear them, and the security guard kills Carl above ground. Bowser, Wario & Mario fall off the bridge of Eldin and Bowser lands on Shelly, and the episode just ends. Characters * Lemmy * Wendy * Morton * Roy * Iggy * Ludwig * Bowser Jr. * Larry * Bowser * Kamek * Messenger * Wiggler * Lakitu * Gooper * Bob * Corporal Paraplonk * Private Goomp * Sergeant Guy * Carl (cameo) * Mario * Princess Peach * Luigi * Princess Daisy * Toadsworth * Wario * Waluigi * Kooper * Purple Toad (cameo) * Shelly (first apearence) * Koopatrols * Psycho cop * Enzo (cameo) * The judge Trivia * Enzo (Roprinplup14) appeared in the jail. * Even tougth Daisy supposedly has her own castle she went to live to the Airship with the others, likely a mistake on her part due to her being dumb. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes that have at least one SMG4's bloopers reference Category:Season 1 Category:The Koopa Kids Season 1 Category:The Koopa Kids Episodes Category:2013